


Feeding

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Day 10 - Sleep Paralysis/Nightmare, HBD Mukkun!, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Writober 2016, cursing, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The recurring dreams, the empty satisfaction he felt each morning, the heat that started to blossom when he looked at his old teammate…they were all connected.
Written for Writober 2016Day 10 - Sleep Paralysis/Nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it's still his birthday in my timezone, so...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MUKKUN!! ♥  
> This is a little naughty, but I think it's still in the T realm. Rated M to be safe!
> 
> Also, as someone who has experienced sleep paralysis several times in my life, I can say that it is indeed terrifying. I didn't spend too much time on it, since it might trigger some discomfort, but, yeah, waking up to Himuro would be a HELL of a lot better, hehe.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

Murasakibara shuffled his feet as he walked through the quad, an umaibo dangling from his lips.  He walked into the lecture hall and collapsed behind one of the desks.

“Wow, Murasakibara, you look like shit,” one of the faceless guys in his class said. “Rough night?”

He grunted in response and let his eyes slip closed.

“Atsushi.”

Murasakibara opened one violet eye and peered up at Himuro.

“Muro-chin?” he drawled. “You’re not in this class.”

“No, but I heard you weren’t feeling well.”

News traveled fast.

“I’m okay,” he replied, closing his eyes again. “Just sleepy.”

Murasakibara was pretty sure they were a good bit into class when he was roused from his slumber.  The teacher droned on in the front and everyone seemed to be zoning out.  He wondered what woke him, but then he looked down and saw Himuro between his legs, his pale fingers pulling Murasakibara’s pants down over his knees.

His eyes widened. “Muro-chin, what-”

“Shh!” Himuro brought a finger to his lips. “You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

He didn’t suppose he did.

Himuro reached forward and tugged on his boxers.  Then he looked up at Murasakibara through thick lashes.

“Thank you, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara’s eyes flew open.  His hair was plastered to his forehead and neck, his body covered in a cold sweat.  He sat up in bed and held his head in his hands.

“What…was that?” he groaned, scrubbing his face.  He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand.  3:04 AM.

With a pathetic whine, Murasakibara let his head fall back onto his pillow.  He closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him.  He tossed and turned until his alarm went off.

 

He shuffled his feet as he walked through the quad.  He pulled an umaibo from his pocket, tore open the wrapper, and shoved the snack into his mouth.  When he finally made it to the lecture hall, he collapsed behind one of the desks.

“Wow, Murasakibara, you look like shit,” someone said from beside him. Hmn, déjà vu. “Rough night?”

He grunted in response and let his eyes slip closed.

“Atsushi.”

Murasakibara opened one violet eye and peered up at Himuro.

“Muro-chin?” he drawled. “You’re not in this class.”

“No, but I heard you weren’t feeling well.”

Wait.  Something about this seemed very familiar.

“Is everything alright?” Himuro asked, leaning down so their faces were close, some of his bangs falling to the side.

“I’m okay,” Murasakibara replied, closing his eyes again. “Just sleepy.”

He fought to stay awake.  His dream had been fuzzy, but he definitely remembered what happened next and, sure enough, he came to right in the middle of class.  There were two elbows digging into his thighs and he looked down just as Himuro was slipping his fingers under the waistband of his pants.

“Muro-chin.”

If he’d startled him, the older man didn’t show it.  He simply brought a finger to his lips, signalling for Murasakibara to keep it down.

“You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

“No,” he replied, but reached down and gripped one of Himuro’s wrists.  It felt tiny in his large hand, but he didn’t go easy.  “ _You_ don’t want to get caught.”

Murasakibara opened his eyes and gasped.  For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep.  He could see the bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes with crystal clarity and a blurry ceiling behind them, but he was unable to move.  Why couldn’t he move?  It was like there was a weight on his chest, holding him down.

Before he could start to panic, there was a cool hand on his cheek.

“You’re up early.” It was Himuro.

Slowly, Murasakibara calmed his breathing and, with a sudden jerk, he was mobile again.

The first thing he did was reach up and grab one of Himuro’s wrists, holding him captive.  So, _he’d_ been the one sitting on his chest.

“Muro-chin…”

“I wasn’t finished.” The other man sighed, reaching back, his long fingers dipping under the waistband of Murasakibara’s pajama pants. “I really can’t stop midway, you know.”

“Muro-chin,” he said again, sitting up and nearly knocking the older man off of him. “What are you doing?”

“Feeding,” Himuro answered simply, almost innocently. “Virgins like you are just perfect,” he added. “Plus, you’re pretty lazy, so you have a lot stored up.”

He just stared at him, not sure what to make of the situation.  But, the recurring dreams, the empty satisfaction he felt each morning, the heat that started to blossom when he looked at his old teammate…they were all connected.

“Muro-chin.” He cupped Himuro’s cheek, surprising him. “What _are_ you?”

Himuro just gave a slow, predatory smile.

“Do you want me to tell you?” he began, fingers toying with his waistband again. “Or shall I show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ You should have read the tags, Mukkun. XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
